


cold hands nooo.txt

by holhorsinaround



Category: Original Work, World of Warcraft
Genre: Draenei, F/M, OTP Danger Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadearra makes Narenthar drop a spatula because she puts her cold hands on his tummy.</p>
<p>Takes place during a post-college AU.<br/>Please practice safe kitchen etiquette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold hands nooo.txt

Jadearra burst through the front door to her and Narenthar's apartment, shivering and covered in snow. The snow had come early this December, and it was barely even the first week of the month. It was also their first winter living together.

She kicked the snow off outside their door and slid her shoes off, leaving them on the towel they'd set out to catch melted snow. Don't want muddy puddles. She pulled her gloves off and sat them on the end-table by the door.

As she pulled the door closed behind her, she caught scent of the pineapple pork stir-fry Narenthar was cooking in the kitchen. Without even taking off her jacket or hat, she made her way to the kitchen, still shivering.

Naren glanced up over his shoulder and smiled at her as he flipped rice around in the skillet. "Ah, Jade, welcome back. Work go well?"

Jadearra walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She shoved her hands under his shirt and burrowed into his back as he yelped. He dropped his spatula on the stovetop. 

"Ah! Jade, Light, your hands!" He squirmed away from her, laughing, as she smirked and wiggled her fingers at him.

"But I'm cold!" 

Narenthar laughed and gestured her closer. He lifted his shirt to let her place her hands on his stomach, trying his absolute best to not yelp or squirm.


End file.
